


Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Drinking, Kyuhyun trying to tell the others something, Kyuline, M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Pillow Fights, alludes to OT15, he's serious though, they think its a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kyuhyun tries to impart some words of wisdom on his fellow Kyuline members Changmin and Minho, tries being the key word here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently gotten back into Kpop after leaving it back in oh god maybe 2012? However these three will forever remain my favourite and its horrible but I've recently really liked the idea of Super Junior all being together in like every way (with Kyuhyun in the middle) sooo this is less smutty than my other stories but I felt the need to write it.

“Good thing Yunho Hyung isn’t here, who knows what he would say!” Changmin exclaimed as he took a swig from his glass that had been refilled repeatedly during the night. 

“Honestly I feel like he would just walk back out and then rat us out to our Hyung’s.” Minho said as he flopped onto the ground, resting his head on Kyuhyun’s thigh. Kyuhyun patted Minho’s hair while taking a sip from his own glass. 

“My Hyung’s will just be annoyed that I was drinking without them, Teukie-Hyung might be upset, but he’ll get over it.” Kyuhyun shrugged knowing his words were true.

“I bet they get more touchy when they are drunk.” Minho mused and Kyuhyun snorted into his drink. 

“They don’t need to be drunk for that.” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as he reached to refill his glass getting the feeling that he was going to need it. 

“Do you just get used to the fan service? Do you practice it or are you guys just that good?” Changmin asked curiously, remembering how it took him a while to get used to doing fan service with the others. 

“We’re just that good.” Kyuhyun winked and made Minho sputtered on his drink that he maneuvered to be able to drink without moving away from Kyuhyun’s lap. 

“There has to be a secret.” Changmin prodded.

“Okay fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Kyuhyun said dramatically before taking a large gulp of alcohol. 

“I’m sure you’ve gathered that they are all mostly very touchy feely people and they are like that, all the time and we all lived together for years and some of us still do. Take from that what you will.” Kyuhyun said with a smirk. 

“…Are you saying you’ve slept with your Hyung’s?” Minho squeaked. 

“We have shared beds and why do you think none of us even flinch when Heechul-Hyung kisses us or Siwon-Hyung hugs us randomly.” Kyuhyun said simply and Minho squeaked again. 

“…What are the signs?” Changmin asked quietly looking like he was pondering something. 

“Signs? Well they are always finding a reason to touch you, be around you, tug you close, kiss your cheeks. Sometimes take your food or your bed.” Kyuhyun muttered. 

“…That happens all the time to me.” Minho said, eyes widening. 

“Me too.” Changmin whispered.

“Then it’s already too late.” Kyuhyun said dramatically. 

“For what?” Minho sat up, looking at Kyuhyun with confusion.

“You’ll know it when it happens.” Kyuhyun smirked into his glass; he was having too much fun with this. 

“Are you saying that if we see these signs then… What? Our band mates want to sleep with us?” Changmin spelled it out.

“You mean it hasn’t happened to any of you yet?” Kyuhyun looked surprised. 

“Are you serious?” Minho’s mouth dropped open. 

“Deadly, don’t worry its scary at first, but it’s so much fun in the long run.” Kyuhyun patted Minho’s shoulder. 

“Holy shit.” Minho whispered.

“You’re just screwing with us aren’t you?” Changmin clicked in.

“Took you long enough.” Kyuhyun cackled. 

“You are such a jerk Hyung!” Minho grabbed a pillow and started to whack Kyuhyun with the pillow, Changmin joining in not noticing Yunho walk in, turn around and walk out with his phone going to his ear. 

“Hey Hyung… I think I should just warn you guys that Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah and Minho-ah are drunk and having a pillow fight in mine and Changmin-ah’s dorm.” Yunho said as he hit the button on the elevator again. 

“Hm, thanks for telling me Yunho!” Leeteuk sounded cheerful if not a bit terrified because all three of them drunk and together was never a good thing for anyone. 

“Mm, no problem. I’ll check back in on them later tonight.” Yunho promised as his elevator arrived. 

“No, but seriously, you guys haven’t slept with your band mates yet? It’s like a rite of passage.” Kyuhyun asked from behind the rim of his glass. 

“Jokes over now Kyuhyun-Hyung.” Minho rolled his eyes fondly as he got to his feet to get them more food while Changmin set up a movie for them to watch. 

“Yeah, joke. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Kyuhyun murmured absently knowing neither of them could hear him and his warning, oh well they would learn it for themselves soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr if you want to talk about this more with me :D
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
